The One with the Sequel, the Birth and the Death
by jord851
Summary: Its been a year since "The One thats Ten Years On" Things have settled down, but when an old face promises to cause tragedy and heartbreak, can the group really stick together?
1. Chapter 1

The One With the Birth:

Well here it is, the second and last story to carry on from The One Thats Ten Years on. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1

"If I were a boy" Chandler sung as he stood over the stove

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Monica yelled out as she ran out of the bedroom only partially clothed

"Cooking, breakfast in bed, for you my sweetums" Chandler said as he leaned over to kiss his wife.

"Er, No, what your doing is called ruining a recipe, now get outta the way" Monica said as she motioned Chandler to the living room "If you wanna be useful, go and get the others"

"Fine" Chandler said with a sigh as he turned to the other door in the apartment "RACHEL, ROSS"

As a dishevelled and tired looking Rachel pulled the door open violently Chandler opened the front door and yelled again "JOEY, PHEEBS"

As Monica cleaned the plates from an early morning breakfast, Joey and Phoebe carried on their story about their trip to London, they had only got back late the night before.

"And yer, we got to the airport, and that's where the guy who I had been seeing all over, finally appeared close enough, really close, it was Richard" Joey completed

"Noooo" Rachel breathed

Monica carried on ignoring what was going on and cleaned dishes.

"Yer, then Emily came out of the crowd, jumped on him, de-armed him, and that was the end of it" Phoebe explained

"Oh my god!" Ross exclaimed

"I know" Phoebe said with a slight smile

"How are the babies Phoebe" Monica asked, changing the subject

"Fine, I probably shouldn't of gone to England at 6 months gone, My doctor told me not to" Phoebe said

"Well what did you say?"

"The lady at the desk asked me when the baby was due, I said what baby"

"Bu-" Rachel began

"I lied" Phoebe laughed

There was a few minutes silence before Monica decided to start another conversation

"So, what's everyone doing today?" she asked as she sat down next to Chandler.

"Me and Ross are gonna go see the kids, apparently Emma has her first boyfriend"

"Wow, shes nearly 16?" Phoebe asked

"Yes, she is" Ross turned around

"Oh don't mind him, he's getting all defensive" Rachel laughed off

"I hope my kids are ok, I mean we're not young anymore" Phoebe said stroking her stomach

"Why would you say that? We're not getting old" Joey began to sob

"Its gonna be fine Pheebs, we're all here for you"

"Good" Phoebe smiled and kissed Joey

The phone began to ring and Monica beat everyone to it

"Hello, Monica speaking" She said as she walked to the kitchen

The others turned to look at her as she continued to stare at the floor

"Oh my god" Monica breathed "Well our building, it can't be broken into, you have to sort it out"

She clicked the button on the phone and began to cry as she looked to the others

"They deported Richard back here..." Monica sobbed as Chandler comforted her "...He escaped at the airport"


	2. Chapter 2

The One With the Birth:

Second Chapter, We start to get the impression of what happens from now on.

Chapter 2

Later that day, the friends sat as the police searched the building and made it safe.

"I really can't believe this is happening" Joey sighed as he comforted Phoebe

"Well, it is" Monica sobbed

"Mr Bing?" One of the police officers called over

Chandler walked over to talk to him while the others watched

"The apartment is safe, we've installed an emergency line, any suspicion he's here, just pick it up, it'll dial itself through to the closest squad car"

"Ok, have you had any sightings?" Chandler asked

"Not as of yet" the officer said as the other officers left the apartment "Goodbye Mr Bing"

"Ok, thank you" Chandler said as he closed the door behind the man.

Chandler rejoined Monica as they sat in silence waiting for someone to speak

"So...Maybe we should go?" Joey said

"Yer, we're gonna climb in as well" Rachel said

Everyone went to their rooms while Chandler and Monica sat in silence.

"You know that your safe don't you?" Chandler asked her

"Yer, I love you Chandler"

"I love you too hunny, ill see you in bed" Chandler replied as he walked into the bedroom

The next morning, Chandler awoke to find Monica absent from the bed.

"MONICA" Chandler yelled as he could smell the cooking breakfast

There was no reply as he went to the living room, and to the kitchen, there was no-one there, apart from a cooked breakfast on the table with a note. Chandler walked over and picked it up

_Dear Chandler_

_I love you, remember that._

_That's why ive left._

_I can't keep risking your life._

_Don't try and contact me, im going away._

_Tell my parents, that I love them, and tell Erica and Jack _

_that im thinking of them._

_Love You_

_Monica_

_11:00am – I had to stay up all_

_night to sort this out_

"No" Chandler uttered "Wait, this was signed off five minutes ago"

Chandler rushed and got dressed and ran out of the door into the street. He stood on the nearest bench and looked over the street. There she was, standing on the other side of the street staring at something beyond Chandlers view.

"MONICA" Chandler screamed

She turned round and saw him, but that's when he saw who she was staring at. Richard walked towards her and grabbed her arm, dragging her into an alleyway.

"MONICA" Chandler screamed again

He ran towards the alley, but by the time he got there a car was speeding away at the end of the alley.

"Please no" He sobbed as his legs gave way and he collapsed on the walkway.


	3. Chapter 3

The One with the Birth.

Please don't spurn me for this chapter, its much longer, and will swap between two different scenes a lot. The Hospital scenes are in Italics to help you understand them

Chapter 3

"Well?" Chandler said to the officer in the street

"Sorry Mr Bing, there is no clues as to her whereabouts"

"Bu-"

"WAIT" a voice yelled from behind, Phoebe reached them panting

"Phoebe you shouldn't be running like that" Joey panted behind her

"I just had a vision, they're at the abandoned warehouse at Dock 31" Phoebe finished still panting as splashing sounded beneath her

"Oh...My...God, Chandler BING" Janice said running up to him "Oh" she completed as she looked at Phoebe

"Phoebe, the babies are coming early" Joey said frantically looking at her.

Chandler ran into the road, narrowly avoiding being hit and flagged down a cab. Joey and Phoebe got into it while Chandler ran back to the building to get Ross and Rachel. Janice followed him.

"ROSS!" Chandler yelled into the apartment "RACHEL!"

"We're right here" they said behind him

"Oh" Chandler looked stunned "Right, Monica's been kidnapped by Richard, and Phoebe's gone into early labour"

"WHAT" Ross said as tears began to form in his wide eyes

"Yer, I need you two to go to the hospital and stay there" Chandler completed looking stern

"I refuse, im coming with you, I know what your doing" Ross said turning to Rachel "Rachel go to the hospital, ill make sure he's safe"

"But..." Rachel started

"Go" Ross finished

"Ok, be safe" Rachel said in tears as she kissed Ross and hugged Chandler. She walked down the hall out of the building.

"Right, where to?" Ross said

"Dock 31"

"Oh...That's meant to be haunted?"

"No kiddin" Chandler laughed as he ran out of the building closely followed by Ross.

Chandler and Ross managed to find a cab to take them to the warehouse. As they arrived, they saw the huge grey building, half boarded up, half falling down. The area surrounding was covered in overgrown paths, and heaps of rubbish. The cab driver refused to go nearer and dropped off Chandler and Ross in the road nearby. Ross threw some money at him and he sped off.

_At the hospital, Rachel frantically ran up the stairs to find Phoebe's room. Inside she found Joey standing at the bedside. Phoebe was screaming as the the Doctors talked in the corner._

"_RACHEL" Joey screamed with glee as he hugged her_

"_I'm here Joey, what's going on"_

"_They don't know what to do" Joey sobbed "The babies are too early, its weird, they're probably gonna perform a caesar operation"_

"_Its a cesarean Joey" Rachel looked into his eyes._

_The Doctors walked towards Joey and told him that they intended to operate immediately, and only_

_Joey and Rachel would be able to come to the room with Phoebe._

"MONICA" Chandler screamed into the darkness as he and Ross entered through a broken window.

"CHANDLER" a muffled voice screamed back

Chandler and Ross ran towards the noise and they soon found another door, with light on the other side.

"We've gotta break the door down" Chandler whispered

"I bruise like a peach" Ross complained

"Stop being such a wimp" Chandler said "That's your sister in there"

"Right" he relied with a bang on his chest

"3...2...1...CHARGE" they both screamed

_The Doctors operated on Phoebe and slowly Joey and Rachel saw a head, they screamed with glee. The baby was pulled out, so tiny, it let out a whimper and then moved to a full blown scream._

"_Its a boy" the doctor said happily_

_The doctors suddenly put the baby into a specially prepared cot and wheeled him away_

"_Where's my baby going" Joey screamed_

_Rachel pulled Joey back and comforted him_

"_Its a very premature baby Mr Tribbiani, we have to treat him now"_

BANG

The door burst in as Chandler and Ross ran towards the figures in the room. It was a dark room with a chair in the centre.

"MONICA" Ross and Chandler both screamed as they saw her sitting in the chair.

Her mouth was gagged and a figure came out from behind her. It was a dishevelled looking Richard.

"Richard, let her go now" Chandler yelled

"No" he replied holding a gun to Chandler

"Put the gun down" Ross said trying to keep things calm

"You aren't taking her away from me" Richard said, almost laughing

"Can't you see it?" Chandler started "You've done that yourself, she's never gonna want to date a loon like you"

Ross heard a crack behind him as someone else burst into the room, pushing Ross and Chandler to the floor and heading straight for Richard.

A CRACK resonated round the room as the gun fired, and a second time.

The gun was knocked onto the floor and Chandler grabbed it as the movement stopped. Ross scrambled onto his feet.

"Oh my god" Ross breathe

Monica was struggling around on the floor as the chair had been knocked over. Richard lay next to the wall on the opposite side of the room, bleeding from a gunshot wound to his chest. The other figure was laying, motionless, dead from a gunshot wound to the head. Chandler got up and looked around, quickly running to his wife and releasing her. The gun remained in his hand. Ross ran to the other figure and screamed scrambling away from the body.

"Who is it?" Monica asked

"Janice" Ross sobbed

Chandler ran and turned the body over, sure enough it was Janice, the most annoying person ever, but also the kindest person ever, she had given her life to save their own.

"Oh my god" Monica said

Ross phoned the authorities, and Chandler grabbed Monica to leave the room. Ross and Chandler both took Monica under the arm and walked her out of the building, as they got outside they saw the cops arriving

"Finally" Chandler said

As a police officer came towards them, he suddenly backed away, pointing behind them as a huge voice resonated around

"Drop the Gun" the helicopter sounded

Ross, Monica and Chandler turned to see Richard, still bleeding edging towards them, gun held high.

"You will not take her away from me" he said

"Yes we will" chandler said

Another crack sounded from his gun as the police opened fire on him, he fell into the dock, dead.

"Thank god" Chandler said

"MONICA" Ross yelled

Chandlers heart jumped into his throat. He turned to see Monica collapsing, the gun shot had hit her in the stomach. Blood gushed out over the paths as Ross yelled and screamed at the top of his voice for help. Chandler bent down, looking into her eyes

"I love you Monica" Chandler sobbed

"I...love...you...Chandler" Monica said as her voice became distant.

Chandler cradled her body and kissed her on the lips as the light went from her eyes.

Chandler looked her lifeless body and screamed "NOO"


	4. Chapter 4

The One with the Aftermath

Well, a shocking previous chapter. Sorry about the lack of an update, but its been a busy few weeks. Ive written this to end the set. But who knows where it will end up

Chapter 4

The time seemed to go forward at a snails pace while Rachel waited in the living room of the apartment. She wore a long, flowing black dress with her hair tied back. A bang shocked her as she looked to the door to see Phoebe, in a shorter black dress with Joey wearing a dark suit.

"Hey" Rachel grimaced at them before she looked back to the clock

"Hi" Phoebe returned while sitting down at the dining table.

Monica had died over a week ago, and things still weren't sorted, the gang had fallen apart with no-one to hold it together. Richards body had been pulled out of the river soon after the shooting, and he was buried before anything could be done, Janice had been flown back to her parents for burial. Monica's body had had a family funeral on long island the day before. The memorial for everyone takes place today.

"Where are the kids?" Joey said trying to make conversation

"They're getting ready in the bathroom, Chandler and Ross are helping each other in the bedroom" Rachel replied, slowly warming to her friends more than she had for a while.

The bathroom door clicked open and Erica, looking very pretty in a black dress walked out with her brother, Jack, behind her in a small suit. Emma, Ross and Rachels daughter walked out of the old cupboard in a short black dress. They all stood in the kitchen next to Joey and Phoebe. Rachel looked on and began to sob again but tried to control herself. Phoebe rushed over and hugged Rachel who reciprocated softly.

"Ok, thank you Pheebs" Rachel said composing herself

The door to the main bedroom opened slowly and Ross and Chandler walked out, both wearing suits.

"Right then" Chandler said, still looking depressed

Erica and Jack both ran over and hugged their father who held them tight for a minute. Emma followed suit to her father Ross.

* * *

Central Park was the place for the memorial service. Chandler, Joey, Ross, Phoebe, Rachel, Emma, Erica and Jack walked across the grass to what was meant to be the small service. The view shocked them, hundreds of people sat and stood in front of the covered plaque that Chandler had paid for to be placed. As the group began to mingle Chandler stood as tall as he could to look around.

"Mum, Dad!" he yelled out

"Oh honnney" Charles Bing shouted back in a sparkly black dress

"Chandler" Nora also shouted as they both continued quibbling with each other.

Once again he looked around, Ross was talking to Jack and Judy, Monica and his parents. Rachel was talking to her newly reunited family, Leonard, Sandra, Amy and Jill. Phoebe was with her younger brother Frank his wife Alice, and the triplets, and her real mum, Phoebe Sr was behind her. Joey stood with his Dad, Joseph, and mum, Gloria and his seven sisters.

"Wow..." Chandler mumbled

As he continued to look around he saw even more familiar faces, Gunther, the bartender of Central Perk. Ross's ex wife, Carol and her lesbian partner Susan stood with Ben and the children. Then a very good looking man walked up to Chandler

"Hey, im John, you may not remember me"

"Who..." Chandler replied

"I lived opposite Monica for years, then my apartment went to Ross" he said

"Ugly Naked Guy" Chandler said under his breathe "Cool, well I hope you enjoy the service, Monica would have been happy to see so many people"

As the man left to find a seat, Chandler carried on looking over the increasing crowd. Mr Treeger, the old building superintendent stood with a lady who was roughly the same looking as him. Erica, the pregnant girl from Ohio stood in the centre of the crowd before she ran to her children hugging them tightly. Emily, the ex wife of Ross was sitting in the far corner, and the unlikely pair Mark, Rachels ex colleague was sitting with Monicas rich ex boyfriend, Pete Becker, still looking bruised. Standing a little way behind Phoebe looking very darkly to Joey was David, the scientist guy. Aunt Iris, the poker playing Aunt stood with Jack and Judy and the furthest away stood the ex Fun Bobby, who looked depressed holding onto an equally depressed looking girl. There were literally hundreds of old faces standing around Central Perk. Rachel ran up to Chandler and poked him

"Its meant to have started by now" she said

"Right" Chandler said, there was a podium with a microphone set up. He bent down towards it and "Ahem" Chandler coughed

Silence set across as everyone stood still or sat down in the nearest chair.

"Myself, Our friends, and our families would like to Thank all of the people that have come to attend this wonderful day. Now I know its not the greatest thing to come to, but Monica wouldn't want depression, Monica wouldn't want to let anyone go without having a good time, without some good food, so im gonna tell you now, foods being provided by Allisandro's, Central Perk Café and The Diner downtown, and it will be here towards the end of the service. Now, my job was to come up here, and tell you about Monica. But you are her friends, her family, her dearest, so why do I need to do that?" Chandler said looking across the crowd "Don't sob, Don't shed a tear on the wonderful star that is Monica. Now none of us knew that life could be so short, and so cruelly ripped away, but Monica got that you have to live life fast, and she did. She had lots of jobs, but she was doing what she wanted to do. She had lots of boyfriends, but she found her star. She had friends, some that disappeared, some that can never disappear. My beloved Monica was taken from me, and my children, my friends, her family, everyone here. But no matter whether she breathes or not, we will always have her with us, and will always remember her, in our hearts, on our minds and in the pictures, those wonderful pictures that all of you took of her shining, beautiful face. Now, to no avail, ill hand over to Ross"

Chandler stepped down and slapped Ross on the back as he headed to the podium

"Now as Chandler said, I want no-one to shed a tear. But I would like to thank all those involved with organising today, and to Central Park authorities for allowing us to do this. Now Monica has left a mark on the world that can never be filled, but we certainly can help to never let her name disappear from the sands of time. And so, if my friends would help me..." Ross continued as Rachel, Joey, Phoebe and Chandler took positions around the large structure and grabbed a section of the sheet "Dedicated to my sister, our best friend, Monica Geller"

The group ripped the sheet from the structure, which glistened in the sun as everyone cheered and stood up to clap. It was a tall silver stone, with "Monica Geller, A living legend, Never to be Forgotten" written into the stone. As everyone admired it, hundreds of balloons were released into the sky, to represent each life that Monica touched. The wind blew a gust into the crowd and Chandler turned to see the vibrant dust take the form of his deceased wife, she smiled at him, and then dissipated. Chandler decided not to tell anyone, well let's face it, who'd believe him...


End file.
